In recent years, there has been a tremendous interest and participation in state lottery games. In a number of such games players pick six numbers on a game ticket. The winning numbers are randomly selected by a state-operated device containing numbered ping pong balls and including means for ejecting six of the balls into a retaining chute which determine the winning numbers. The player that has selected three to six of the numbers on his lottery ticket wins a prize.
Roulette is another game of chance whereby players are required to select numbers on a gaming board or table marked off with numbers from 1 to 36, one or two zeros, and several other sections affording the players a variety of betting opportunities. A numbered roulette wheel or bowl into which a small ball is spun and upon its capture in one of 37 or 38 compartments indicates the winning number and its characteristics, as odd or even, red or black, and between 1 and 18 or 19 and 36.
Thus in the field of games of chance heretofore known, only a few have been adapted for use in the home and more specifically as a parlor game of chance to be played on the kitchen or dining table by all members of the family and/or their friends.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game of chance whereby two or more players can participate and experience the anticipatory feeling of hitting the jackpot by placing their bets on the playing board.
Another object of the invention is to provide a game of chance to be played in the home environment which is both entertaining and recreational.
A further object is to provide a game of chance whereby one of the components of the game, the winning number selection device, can also be utilized for selecting numbers on an actual state lottery ticket.
Briefly, these and other objects are achieved by providing a game of chance for two or more players where each player has the equal opportunity of winning or losing without any basic skill requirements or knowledge, thereby precluding an age limit for the participants.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following summary and detailed descriptions of preferred embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.